Serenade : Spring Without You
by Estelle Wu
Summary: Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sungguh bertolak belakang. Keduanya sama sekali tidak menyadari rasa yang telah hadir, namun sejak malam natal itu, sulit bagi keduanya membayangkan hidup tanpa satu sama lain. Hingga suatu hari, salah satu dari keduanya terbangun dan mendapati hidup tidak sama lagi. [EXOFIC, romance,angst!,GS, Chanbaek/Baekyeol and other pairings]


Alunan serenade pengantar tidur, simfoni dari polikromatik temaram dan cinta yang mereka rajut di bawah bias rembulan, sejenak membuat mereka lupa akan fakta pahit di sekeliling mereka. Ketika dua insan yang mencinta mencoba untuk menemukan secercah harapan di dalam kenyataan [EXOFIC, romance,angst!,GS, Chanbaek/Baekyeol and other pairings]

This is my own storyline. I don't copy this from other fiction,this is my imaginaton. Don't Be a plagiator, don't bashing ;)

* * *

.

 _Created by_

 **ESTELLE WU  
** _A Chanbaek's fanfiction  
-This fic is specially dedicated to my one and only, best couple ever, Chanbaek-_

.

 _AN :  
Inspired from:  
Great-amazing-inspiring movie, _**Midnight Sun,** _directed by_ **Norihiro Koizumi** **.  
** _I just adapted some parts from this movie.  
The whole plot and storyline is __**mine**_ _. So please, don't bashing._ **  
**

" **SERENADE:  
SPRING WITHOUT YOU"**

.

So sweet the hour, so calm the time,  
I feel it more than half a crime,  
When Nature sleeps and stars are mute,  
To mar the silence ev'n with lute.  
At rest on ocean's brilliant dyes  
An image of Elysium lies:  
Seven Pleiades entranced in Heaven,  
Form in the deep another seven:  
Endymion nodding from above  
Sees in the sea a second love.  
Within the valleys dim and brown,  
And on the spectral mountain's crown,  
The wearied light is dying down,  
And earth, and stars, and sea, and sky  
Are redolent of sleep, as I  
Am redolent of thee and thine  
Enthralling love, my Adeline.  
But list, O list,- so soft and low  
Thy lover's voice tonight shall flow,  
That, scarce awake, thy soul shall deem  
My words the music of a dream.  
Thus, while no single sound too rude  
Upon thy slumber shall intrude,  
Our thoughts, our souls- O God above!  
In every deed shall mingle, love.

.

.

.

PROLOGUE

.

.

.

Kau tahu, aku selalu melihatmu.

Mungkin kau berpikir, selama ini kehadiranmu hanyalah pelengkap. Tak pernah ada kesan khusus, maupun sesuatu yang bisa kuingat-ingat. Mungkin kau berpikir, selama ini kau hanya bunga dinding yang harumnya tak semerbak seperti Bunga Matahari yang kau berikan padaku hari itu. Tapi kau salah.

Aku selalu melihatmu.

Aku melihatmu di sekolah. Kita ada di kelas yang sama sejak sekolah dasar. Bangkumu arah jam 7, pojok ruangan. Kau tertidur sepanjang pelajaran atau mendengarkan sesuatu di _earphone-_ mu, tapi hebatnya nilaimu tanpa cela. Kau selalu menatap ke luar jendela, dan hanya tertarik dengan pelajaran olahraga.

Aku juga melihatmu dari halaman rumah. Taman Ibuku tepat di bawah balkonmu, kamar kita pun berseberangan. Kau selalu duduk di balkonmu sepulang sekolah, dengan buku tulis di tangan kanan dan pensil kau gigit. Wajahmu serius, kau terlihat seperti sedang menulis sesuatu. Segelas minuman hangat selalu kau sesap setiap malam, dan kau punya mini grand piano di kamarmu. Aku melihatnya dari pintu balkonmu yang tembus pandang.

Aku melihatmu di sanggar seni kita. Kita bergabung di orkestra, dan kau selalu terlihat menawan di belakang pianomu. Aku selalu hapalkan partitur di rumah, agar keesokan harinya aku bisa menatapmu bermain tanpa harus melirik not balok yang akan kumainkan.

Mungkin kau berpikir bahwa selama ini aku tidak pernah melihatmu. Tapi kenyataannya, kau adalah segala yang mata ini ingin pandang. Kau itu ekstasi, bagai canduku. Kau itu seperti langitku. Kalau kau biru, aku pun bahagia. Kalau kau hujan, hatiku pun sama mendungnya.

Aku melihatmu dalam diam. Cintaku seperti kata yang tak pernah diucap oleh daun kepada angin yang membuatnya jatuh. Seperti tangis yang tak pernah disampaikan bara kepada asap yang membuatnya mati.

Tapi aku tetap mencintaimu.

Aku pikir perasaan ini akan hilang sendirinya. Seperti mimpi semalam, seperti hujan yang hilang setelah langit kembali cerah. Kupikir sudah cukup aku hidup dalam mimpi yang menyakitkan. Namun nyatanya hujan tak reda, malah menjadi badai. Perkiraanku terputar balik seperti roda.

Apakah ini yang namanya takdir? Apakah Tuhan memang memberiku waktu sedikit lebih lama untuk bersamamu?

.

Karena suatu hari aku terbangun, dan mendapati diriku sendiri adalah pemeran utama dari kisah cinta yang menyedihkan...

.

.

.

 **W** ords **C** ount ( **F** orewords) :  
\- **S** erenad **e** : **  
S** pring **W** ithout **Y** ou-

by ESTELLE WU

.

".. **S** leep, **l** ove **s** leep. **T** he **n** ight **w** inds **s** igh. **I** n **s** oft **l** ullaby. **T** he **L** ark **i** s **a** t **r** est. **W** ith **t** he **d** ew **o** n **h** er **b** reast. **S** o **c** lose **t** hose **d** ear **e** yes. **T** hat **b** orrowed **t** heir **h** ue **f** rom **t** he **h** eavens **s** o **b** lue. **S** leep, **l** ove **s** leep.."

 _._

 **T** o **B** e **C** ontinued

.

* * *

Annyeong, aku bawa FF angst romance Chanbaek lagiiii. Entah kenapa kalo Chanbek itu feelnya mesti yang melow-melow, kalo gak ya yang fluff kekanakan komedi gitu. Ga kepikiran bikin genre lainnya hehe. Yang ini bener-bener kayak drama, dan aku janji gak bakal bertele-tele dan alurnya gak lambat-lambat kok. Tergantung respon readers. Kalo pada suka, baru aku lanjutin hehehe.

Love, Estelle.


End file.
